Toshiro and Momo's Vacation
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Toshiro and Momo win tickets to the shinigami resort. Will they finally admit their love for each other? Rangiku teaches Momo how to seduce? Gin teaches Toshiro how to win Momo over? HitsuHina fluffromance... Lemons later on. side paring: RangikuxGin
1. The Winning Tickets

**Author's note: **Hey everyone here's another fic for all of you. This is going to be the fic with the winning pairing from I LOVE YOU TOO!... The winning pairing is RangikuxGin. Of course its mainly about Hitsugaya and Momo and as usual, for my multi-chapter fics, there will be a lemon later on. Hope you guys like it and review!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

Chapter 1: The Winning Tickets

As Hitsugaya finished the last remaining piece of paperwork, Momo came in with a smile while holding two tickets. Hitsugaya saw her and looked right back down to hide a blush he knew was going to appear. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun!" she said with a cheerful voice. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho, and what is it?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Look what I have." She said while holding up the tickets in her hand. "Are those the raffle tickets they've been selling at the fourth division?" He asked. "Yea, I bought one for me and one for you!" "Why'd you buy one for me? Isn't the prize some tickets to a resort?"

"Well, yea, shiro-chan, but if I win and go alone it wouldn't be any fun. So if we both win we can go together." She asked while thinking of how spending time with Hitsugaya and away from work would feel like. Hitsugaya also thought about what it would be like.

"Well, anyways, here's the ticket Shiro-chan." She said and then handed him the tickets. Hitsugaya took it and looked at it. It had the number 1220 on it, the date of his birthday. "I got the numbers of your birthday for good luck. I got the number 1221 for myself." She said sounding proud.

"Thanks Bed-wetter." He said before putting the ticket into his pocket. "No, Shiro-chan! They're going to announce the winning numbers soon. Don't put it away yet!" She said impatiently.

Suddenly a gentle voice was heard throughout Seireitei through a kido. The voice could only belong to Unohana-taicho.

'Ok, thank you all for supporting us, the 4th division. I will now announce the winning ticket numbers. If you have a winning ticket, please report to the 4th division to claim your prize. The winning numbers are: 0929, 0910, 1221, and 1220. Sorry if you didn't win, but once again, thank you all for participating.' The message was over and the room became silent until a scream was heard from the outside.

"TAICHOOOOO! I WON!" Matsumoto screamed out and ran inside. She grabbed Momo and hugged her and they both jumped up and down. Hitsugaya couldn't believe the luck they had and he looked away and smiled. A smile that no one saw.

"Hitsugaya-kun and I won too!" Momo said happily. Rangiku smiled and hugged her even more. "That means all of us are going" she took a pause and looked at Hitsugaya before continuing "and don't worry Taicho. I won't bother you or Momo." She said causing Hitsugaya to blush and glare at her.

Momo just looked around and wondered what they were talking about, but then she realized something. "Wait, there were four winners. Whose the last one?" she asked Matsumoto. "I don't know I just hope it's not someone annoying, I especially hope it's not Gi-" "Hey Ran-chan." Said a waving Ichimaru.

Rangiku blushed at the sight of him, but it disappeared almost as soon as it came. "Is there something you need Ichimaru?" Asked a serious Toshiro. Ichimaru shook his head and showed them a ticket with the number 0910. Rangiku almost screamed again, but managed to contain herself in front of Gin.

"Looks like we won the prize." Gin said. "Let's go get the prize!" Momo replied in her cheerful voice again.

They all arrived at the 4th division to pick up the four prize tickets. It was a ticket for the shinigami resort. All four of them were going to go the next day and Momo and Rangiku couldn't contain themselves. Hitsugaya and Ichimaru were happy they could spend time their girls alone.

The next day came soon and they gathered at the 10th division ready to leave. Momo was extra hyper and Rangiku was just as hyper. Toshiro just stared at Momo jumping around and soon Ichimaru arrived.

The four of them then started heading to the resort.

**Author's note: **Well there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it and Review!!!!!!!

If you have any suggestions, fell free to tell me!


	2. Amusement Park

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reviewing for this story!! I hope you like this next chapter!! Please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love

Chapter 2: Amusement Park

When they finally reached the resort, Gin and Toshiro both went to check the rooms. Matsumoto and Momo wandered off to see the whole place. The two captains got the keys and went to go get Momo and Rangiku. They had found out that all four of them were going to have to stay in one suite. They all went into the elevator that took them up to their floor, the 24th floor.

When they finally got to their suite their was room, most likely the living room. It had a T.V. set, a couch, and a table. A kitchen was also built in. There was a microwave and even a mini-fridge; it looked just a house. They were content with everything until they saw the bedrooms. There were only two bedrooms, each of them with two beds of course. Momo's innocent mind immediately thought of a solution: her and Rangiku share a room. Of course, Rangiku wasn't going to argue, but Gin had other plans.

"Well, I guess Ran-chan and I can have one room and you two can go have the other room." He said with a smile and closed eyes. Before Toshiro and Momo could even protest, there stuff was already thrown into the same room, Rangiku and Gin were already in their rooms.

"S-Shiro-chan, I can sleep in the living room if you want." She asked a little embarrassed. "It doesn't matter. You'll get one bed and I'll get one bed, and besides, if I slept with you on the same bed you'd just wet it, Bed-wetter Momo." He said teasingly trying to calm her down from the embarrassment. "Shiro-chan! I don't wet the bed anymore!" she protested as she got her stuff into her room.

After a half an hour of unpacking, they all met up in the living room. "Ok everyone, what do you guys want to do?" Rangiku asked excitedly. They looked at the guide. There was basically only an amusement park and a big mall. "Ah, let's go to the amusement park." Gin interrupted. Momo nodded her head, and Toshiro agreed to it. Rangiku went to go get her camera and they all left.

In the elevator, there was an awkward silence. Momo couldn't stop fidgeting with her sleeves. With Hitsugaya there, it seemed like one mistake would kill her. Rangiku was having the same thing happening to her. It felt to her as if Gin was there to watch her make some kind of mistake. Momo looked at Toshiro out of the corner of her eye, and she sees that he's looking at her.

Toshiro didn't notice her looking at him from the corner of her eyes as he continued to look at her. Rangiku saw the whole thing and found the two to be absolutely adorable. She failed to see Gin looking at her as well. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, they walked out towards the amusement park. Soon, the amusement park was in view. The gates were huge, and all four of them passed it. They walked in, only to be amazed even more. There were countless rides and Momo looked in awe.

Toshiro looked at the rides as if he couldn't care any less, while Gin and Rangiku just looked around to see what kind of rides looked interesting. "OH COME ON EVERYONE!!! LET'S GO ON THAT ONE FIRST!" She yelled out excitedly as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him with her. Rangiku and Gin soon followed to the ride.

It had colorful ponies going round and round. They seemed to stop after a while of spinning and start spinning again when the ride starts. Momo and Toshiro took ponies right next to each other. Matsumoto took some pictures of them sitting on the ponies before getting on. Gin soon got on after those her. The ride operator announced for the ride to begin and it did.

It spun and spun, and it seemed like it had been spinning forever. Matsumoto, Gin, and Toshiro were fine, but after a while, the speed only increased and Momo started getting dizzy. When the ride finally stopped everyone except Momo got off; Toshiro went to go get her off the pony. When she got on the ground she wobbled a bit before falling.

Toshiro caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Momo, who was still dizzy, grabbed onto him and he blushed at the contact. He only pulled her closer to him, and didn't seem to want to let go.

**Author's note: **Well I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me where the story is going (ie. Is it getting worse, getting better, or missing something). Also, if you didn't know, the story: When Jealousy Comes Out will be having a sequel. Please review!

**PS: **Please check out the spotlight story. Also I have a new story out, its called Magical Love. Please check out and review for these stories if you haven't done so already.


	3. Holding Hands and Getting Advice

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update…(I think I said that in all my fics… well anyways, sorry). I'll try to update all my stories more quickly. Also, don't expect any update on Monday through Wednesday. If I do end up updating, then that's good, but I'll be really busy on those days, so sorry in advance. Hope you guys like this chapter, and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated)

Chapter 3: Holding Hands and Getting Advice

Toshiro pulled Momo closer, and didn't seem to want to let go. Momo, in response, only held on to him even tighter. It was a special moment, but all special moments must eventually come to an end. "Umm, Taicho, you can let go of her now." Matsumoto said, obviously trying to embarrass them.

Matsumoto, had been dealing with a love-struck Taicho for such a long time now. She was going to get her Taicho to get together with Momo during this vacation, even if it was going to kill her.

Hitsugaya quickly let go of Momo, and Momo got herself off of Toshiro; both of them were blushing madly. Matsumoto only giggled as Gin walked closer to her. "Whatso funny, Ran-chan?" He asked. Before Rangiku could even reply, her lips were claimed by Gin's. When he withdrew, Rangiku looked stunned, and blushed. She looked away to try to hide it.

"Don't ever kiss me." She said, even though she knew she didn't mean it. "Don't think that I've forgiven you for what you've done."

"If ya didn't want me to kiss you, then why are ya blushin?" He asked with that same smile. "Whatever." Matsumoto said, once again not meaning it, and left.

Toshiro and Momo were still blushing from the earlier incident, and they went to see Rangiku and Gin. "Ok, where to next?" Hitsugaya asked with boredom in his tone. "Gin, looked around, and looked at Matsumoto. "Let's go on that one over there!" She pointed to a tall tower, with some seats around it. The seats reached the top, and seconds later, they plummeted straight down.

Momo almost screamed just looking at it. "Umm, I think I'll sit this one out." Momo said quickly. "Oh, come on Momo. If you get too scared, just grab onto Taicho." She said as she smiled at Momo's reaction. "No, I mean he-" "Don't worry, I'll be right there next to you if anything happens.

Momo blushed again, at his words. She loved the way that Hitsugaya would watch over her, but she only thought he cared for her because they were friends. What she didn't know was that Hitsugaya wanted to be more that friends, but was too afraid of rejection to admit it.

They made their way to the ride, and being the Taichos and Fukutaichos that they were, everyone let them cut the line. The got onto the seats of the ride, and buckled themselves in. Rangiku sat next to Gin, and Toshiro sat next to Momo.

Momo held onto Toshiro's hand, and they both blushed, and looked away from each other. When the ride was almost at the top, Gin spoke to Rangiku. "Ran-chan, if you get too scared, you can hold onto me."

"I would never hol- AHHHHH!" The ride plummeted down, and Rangiku and Momo screamed. Rangiku's hands were on Gin's hands, and her face was on the crook of his neck. Gin just kept his smile.

Momo's reacted by holding onto Toshiro's hands even more tightly, and her head was in the crook of his neck as well. Toshiro liked the feeling of Momo's breath on his neck. He held onto Momo's hand tightly, trying to comfort her.

When the ride ended, after what seemed like an eternity, Momo and Rangiku were both panting. "See, I told you that it would be ok, bed-wetter." Toshiro said in a comforting voice. "Yea thank-you, Shiro-chan." She replied back. Toshiro was going to correct her usage of his name, but he noticed he was still holding Momo's hands.

He quickly let them go, and looked away.

Gin looked at Rangiku's hands and smirked. "I thought ya said ya weren't going to hold onto me." Rangiku looked away and tried her best to give him an angry tone. "It was just an accident. It won't happen again." Gin continued to smile, and all of them looked to see where to go next.

"Well me and Rangiku-san already picked so now it's your guy's turn." She pointed out. Hitsugaya looked as if he didn't care, so Gin chose. "How about over there." He said as he pointed to some stands. They seemed to be carnival stands, and all of them had prizes. They walked over there and went to one of the stands.

"Ok, what do we have to do to get a prize?" Matsumoto asked. "Simple, all you have to do is cut this little doll in half with your zanpakuto." He replied back with a smile. Matsumoto drew out her zanpakuto and sliced at the doll, but when the blade made contact, it stopped. It couldn't even make a scratch on the doll. Matsumoto stared in awe. Toshiro and Gin, both smirked, while Momo was amazed as well at why she couldn't cut the doll.

Gin was the next to try, and he instantly cut the doll without breaking a sweat. "Your kido's pretty good." Was all Gin stated before grabbing a bear and giving it to Rangiku. Rangiku took the bear and threw it at the ground. Gin smiled, knowing full well that Rangiku was just putting on an act.

Toshiro was up next, and just like Gin, he cut the doll in half easily. Toshiro picked out a bear and gave it to Momo. "Here, bed-wetter." He said while trying to hide his blush. Momo thanked him and hugged him, causing him to go even redder. "I'm going to name it, Shiro-chan." She stated.

Toshiro didn't even bother to correct her. His face showed boredom, but he was overjoyed at Momo's happiness. They left, and Matsumoto made an excuse to leave the group for a moment.

She went back to the stands, and picked up the bear that Gin won for her. She dusted it off before putting it into a bag. No one would notice because she had been holding that bag the whole time. She went back to the group, and they decided to eat some dinner before heading back to hotel.

After dinner, they reached the hotel and the two girls went into their separate bathrooms to take a shower. There was an awkward silence between the two captains.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, when're ya gonna make your move on Momo-chan?" "What are you talking about Ichimaru?" He asked back serioiusly.

"Fine, keep pretendin you don't know what I'm talking about, but someone's gonna win her over if ya don't hurry." Was all that he replied.

"Well, let's say I do like her, what do I do?" He asked back with a serious voice, but his voice gave him away. He wanted to get together with Momo, but was asking Gin for advice the smart thing to do?

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked the chapter. Well please review. I will update once I reach 34 reviews.


	4. Panic Mode

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Nothing else except, please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Hitsugaya's Obsession, Magical Love

Chapter 4: Panic Mode

Gin continued to talk to Hitsugaya about how to be romantic. Hitsugaya listened closely, and soon the girls came out of the showers.

"Ok, Shiro-chan, your turn." She said cheerfully to Hitsugaya. Rangiku came out, and just walked to the bed and laid down. Gin took that as the signal that she was done, so he went into the shower. Hitsugaya went to his as well.

Matsumoto talked to Momo about today's day, and they quickly got to the subject of Hitsugaya and Gin. She showed Momo some moves to use on Hitsugaya tomorrow, but Momo didn't seem to believe her. Only when Matsumoto threatened her about the girls that could get together with Hitsugaya, did Momo start paying attention. After their discussion they went to their separate rooms.

Momo soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. Yes, she was enjoying this vacation, and it wasn't going to end anytime soon. The main reason she was so happy, was of course, Hitsugaya.

After a half an hour in the shower, Hitsugaya got out. Gin got out earlier, but Matsumoto was already asleep, so he slept down right next to her. Hitsugaya had a single towel around his waist when he went into the bedroom. Momo woke up to the noise, and she saw a shirtless Hitsugaya. Momo blushed madly and just thought this was one of her dirty dreams.

She smiled as she stared at him. Soon, she realized this was reality, she ducked under the covers. Hitsugaya noticed she was sleeping put on his sleeping garments, and went to bed next to her. They both slept with smiles that night.

The next morning soon came, and Hitsugaya woke Momo up by gently tapping her. He saw her sleeping, smiling face, and almost kissed her right then and there. Likewise, Gin had also woken before Rangiku and woke her up, but instead of a tap, he kissed her. Rangiku realized what was happening, and blushed an unnoticeable light shade of pink, but when she regained composure from sleeping, she pushed him away.

They all got ready for the day and decided to go to the amusement park again. They had some breakfast, with an uncomfortable silence between themselves. The silence continued until Matsumoto finally decided to break it.

"Ok, Taicho, it's your turn to choose which ride we go on next. So you have anything in mind?" she asked before drinking some of the soup.

"I don't know, what do you want to go on Momo." He asked Momo, who had some soup in her mouth. Her cheeks were puffed out from the soup, and Hitsugaya thought she looked absolutely adorable. She nodded her head in response and drank all the soup to speak.

"Can we go to try the Ferris-wheel?" she asked hopefully. Hitsugaya nodded and after breakfast, they went to the Ferris-wheel. Hitsugaya went with Momo in one cart, and Matsumoto went with Gin in another. Despite all the whining Momo did, she was still forced to go in the same cart. Matsumoto took her to the side and reminded her of the girls that Hitsugaya could end being together with.

It wasn't that she didn't like Hitsugaya, it was that if they did go into the same cart, she was going to be nervous, and she knew this was just going to turn out badly.

They sat down and the ride started. None of them realized that this was going to be the only ride they were going to go on today. They sat down and the Ferris-wheel started. Momo looked down and stared at her legs while her hands were fidgeting with each other.

Yes, she was officially in panic mode. 'Relax Momo. You slept with him last night, and you've known him since forever. He's just a childhood friend.' 'Yea, a childhood friend that you've got a crush on.' Interrupted Tobiume. 'NOT HELPING, TOBIUME, and besides, I don't have a crush on him, now just be quiet.'

Momo continued to think about her thoughts to distract her away from Hitsugaya. 'Ok, so this isn't a big deal. I mean Hitsugaya is the same Shiro-chan. The only that's changed is how sweet he's gotten… and how hot he looks. So this isn't such a big deal, I just need to relax an-'

"Momo?" asked Hitsugaya. "WHAT!" she nearly screamed out. "I-I mean what is it, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What's wrong Momo? You look tense." He asked with concern. Momo shook her head and went back to her thoughts. Suddenly there was a jolt and Momo's were wide opened. Her hands instinctively latched onto Hitsugaya's shoulder and her head was at his neck. Hitsugaya felt her shaking and held her closer. He looked outside the window and saw that the ride had stopped.

"Momo, it's ok. The ride just stopped. There's nothing to worried about." He said reassuringly.

Unfortunately, Momo only heard the words 'the ride just stopped'. 'TOBIUME! HELP!'

'What's the matter? This would be a dream come true for most girls. Hahaha. Well so long Momo-chan.'

'TOBIUME!' her thoughts screamed. "Momo?" Toshiro was very concerned with why she was zoning out like this; and she was even shaking more than before. "WHAT!" she yelped out again.

"Momo, what's wrong?" he asked. Hitsugaya was also a bit nervous, but definitely not as bad as Momo was. 'Act like a gentlemen. Act like a gentlemen. Act like a gentlemen.' He continued to chant in his head.

"Nothing Hitsugaya-kun. I-I'm just a bit c-cold." She replied to the worried and nervous Hitsugaya. "Oh, here." He said as he covered her with his captain's haori. 'Oh look. How sweet' said Tobiume.

'Tobiume! Either help me or be quiet. Don't make things difficult!' she thought angrily. Toshiro suddenly moved closer to her, and Momo was as red as a cherry. She didn't know what to anticipate.

Gin and Matsumoto were in a similar situation, except Rangiku was grouchy. "Ok Gin, just shut up and I won't have to hurt you." She warned.

"It's ok Ran-chan. I don't want to talk anyways." He said before closing in on Matsumoto. Rangiku turned around to see what he was doing. "Gi-" she was cut of by his lips. She was surprised by his kiss, and her lips parted a bit. He quickly slipped his tongue in between them and played with hers.

At first Rangiku enjoyed the kiss, but she realized that she had to be mad at him, so she broke the kiss. "Whats the matter, Ran-chan?" He asked with a hint of disappointment. "Didn't I tell you not to kiss me? So don't kiss me!" she scolded back.

"But ya seemed to have enjoyed our little kiss?" he said as he moved closer to her lips once again. "Gi-" her lips were touched by Gin's again. He slipped his tongue again, but this time, Matsumoto pushed him off the seat. "Gin, stop!" she said while still blushing madly.

**Author's note: **Just a little cliff on what's going on between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Can anyone guess what they're going to do. Hope you guys liked it and review! I will update when I reach 52 reviews.


	5. Showering Incident

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, and as much as I would love to give an excuse right now, I have none lol. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian (New), Handcuffed Together (New), A Recorder? (New), Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 5: Showering Incident

Toshiro got closer to Momo, and she didn't know what to do. His lips drew closer to hers but suddenly, the ride started again. He quickly withdrew and blushed, while Momo's heartbeat was returning back to her normal rate.

"Look Momo. The ride's starting again." He told her as he pointed outside. She was glad that it was finally over, and she no longer felt the nervousness. When they finally got off, they saw an angry Matsumoto and a smiling Gin. "It's getting late, let's just order room service when we get back." Toshiro suggested, still a bit mad at missing his perfect opportunity.

They got back, and Toshiro and Gin got to take a shower first; this left Matsumoto and Momo outside. "So, Momo-chan, how was riding the Ferris-wheel with Taicho?"

"It was fun. Shiro-chan even let me borrow his captain haori." She said, conveniently leaving out that they were both blushing and embarrassed. "Well that's so nice. Now onto the good part, did he kiss you?" she said while signaling her to hurry up. "N-No, of course not! I've told you that we're just friends." She protested, but Matsumoto wasn't buying it. "Sure you guys are. Listen, if you don't make your move on Taicho soon, someone's going to get him before you do. Almost every girl in Seireitei would jump at the chance to be with Taicho."

"I know I know, but I'm sure he doesn't like me."

"Oh, so you do like him." She caught Momo, and now Momo was blushing even redder than before. "Matsumoto-san! You can't tell him. Promise me!" "Ok Ok, I promise, and don't worry. I'm kind of tired today, but I'll show you how to get Taicho eventually." Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Momo-chan, have you ever seen Taicho naked?" she asked mischievously.

"Well, only when we were little why?" she asked back. "Oh no reason." She replied back before quickly grabbing Momo and restraining her. She opened the door while looking away and shoved Momo in there.

"RANGIKU-SAN!" she screamed not even realizing where she was. "Momo?" asked a voice that turned Momo's face white. "T-T-Toshiro?" she stuttered out. "Yea, what are you doing in here. In case you haven't noticed yet, but I'm taking a shower." He said obviously with a smirk on his face.

Momo didn't dare to turn around, although she did wonder how Toshiro looked like right now. She began to get those dirty thoughts into her head. Toshiro silently walked over to her and finally got behind her. "Ok, you can get up now, Bedwetter." He said surprising Momo. "Ahh! Shiro-chan! Don't scare me like that!" she said with her eyes wide opened as she looked at him.

Toshiro only had a towel around his waist, meaning he was shirtless. Momo blushed a deeper shade of red and started staring at his muscular six pack. "Sorry Bedwetter-Momo," He said sarcastically while emphasizing her pet name. "I didn't mean to scare you. Well, it's your turn now." He said again sarcastically as he left.

Rangiku was outside the door eavesdropping on their conversation, but when Hitsugaya came out, she quickly pretended like nothing happened. She went back to take a shower after Gin was done.

They all got ready for bed, and Momo got in her comfortable peach colored pajamas, and she looked stunning to Hitsugaya, as always. The next day came soon, and they woke up all sleepy, well, all except for Matsumoto. She was up and ready to go for anything in the park. As they ate their breakfast, there was only silence between Toshiro and Momo. As for Matsumoto and Gin, she was trying her best to remain angry and glare at him, while he was making it hard with his smile.

They made their way to the amusement park, and after a long discussion, they decided to go on the bumper cars. As always, Matsumoto arranged so Hitsugaya sat with Momo and she sat with Gin.

Momo and Matsumoto were the ones driving because the other two captains didn't particularly care about it much. What Toshiro didn't know was how Momo would react when she was behind the wheel.

Matsumoto was smile devilishly as well, at her Taicho, and then looked at the Taicho next to her. Gin and Toshiro were completely oblivious to what was slowly happening to the girls. Matsumoto was eyeing Momo as if challenging her, and it was starting to get to her. As the Shinigami got ready to blow his whistle to start, they all got ready. Yes, this was going to be fun…

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter and review! I'll update when I reach 95 reviews. Also, as a side note: thanks to everyone that reviewed for my story: Her Heavenly Guardian.


	6. Bumper Cars

**Author's note: **Hi everyone again, here's my next update! I hope you guys like this one. I would also like to thank GreyXCat94 for giving me a great suggestion. I will be using that suggestion; however it will be somewhat altered. As always, please review, and thanks to all those that reviewed before!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (This Story)

**Stories to check out: **Handcuffed Together! (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 6: Bumper Cars

All the Shinigami drove their bumper cars around trying to hit each other. Momo and Toshiro's car kept getting hit by Matsumoto and Gin's. "Matsumoto-san! Why do you keep hitting us?" she asked getting annoyed.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you try hitting us? Oh, or is it that you can't hit us?" she teased back, bad mistake. In that instant, Momo's eyes held immense resolve. Hitsugaya noticed and became worried. "M-Momo?"

"We're going to win, Shiro-chan! Let's go!" she said before ramming into Matsumoto. She was rammed so hard that she began to feel a bit dizzy. Matsumoto held her head, and expected Momo to stop hitting, but mercy was not in Momo's mind right now. There was only victory. She rammed into them again and again. "Momo-chan! Hold on." She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you try hitting us? Oh, or is it that you can't hit us?" she mocked Matsumoto. "FINE, but you asked for it!" Matsumoto charged at Momo, and Momo charged at her. They hit each other head on with full force. Matsumoto held her head again and groaned out in pain, while Momo resulted in a new position.

Her head was in the crook of Hitsugaya's neck, and she was kissing his neck. Hitsugaya immediately became aroused, but not because she was kissing his neck, but because where her hand was. It was resting on his groin. "M-Momo, y-your hands." He pointed out with the biggest blush he's ever had. "Ah! Shiro-chan, I'm so sorry!" she said before carelessly pulling her hand away. Her hand brushed against the cloth, and Hitsugaya reacted by tightening the muscles of his legs.

Matsumoto had already recovered and quickly and went to ram into Momo's car again. Once again, Momo was in that position. "THAT'S IT! GIVE ME THE WHEEL, MOMO!" Hitsugaya yelled, he was going to get revenge. "NO, SHIRO-CHAN! IT'S MY CHALLENGE!" they both reached for the wheel and the driving was reckless causing them to hit other random unsuspecting Shinigami.

"HAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE LOSERS WHEN IT COMES TO DRIVING!" Matsumoto teased again. "Bakudo level one. Restrain!" Hinamori yelled out and smirked. "YOU CHEATER! Gin, don't just sit there! Help!"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I would rather kiss a dog." "Then it's not really my problem. I don't mind getting hit." "You're such a pai- OW!"

Momo hit her once more, and this time Matsumoto held up a white flag. "I give up! I give up! No more!" she yelled out, and glared at Gin before he made another comment. Toshiro and Momo then got out of the cars and went outside. "Shiro-chan, I sorry for before." She said nervously. "Just forget about it." He said back with that red face again.

Matsumoto and Gin came out afterwards, with Matsumoto glaring playfully at Momo. They chased each other around the park and the two captains followed. They stopped when they saw another big ride. "I want to go on this one! Please?" Momo begged childishly, and Hitsugaya of course, said yes. Matsumoto and Gin also had no complaints.

It was a water ride with multiple falls. Momo just saw the cute little fish pictures and robots that they used, and missed the large falls. Hitsugaya wanted to see her reaction so he didn't tell her. Matsumoto, being Matsumoto, kept her mouth shut, and Gin wasn't going to do anything that was unnecessary.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! It looks like fun!" He smirked and followed her in.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys like this so far, and also this chapter. Anyways, can anyone guess what's going to happen on the ride when they reach the waterfalls? Please review and I'll update when I reach 128 reviews.


	7. Just Follow My Lead

Author's note: Here's another update from me, everyone

**Author's note: **Here's another update from me, everyone! I hope you guys like this one, and thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (This Story)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), Magical Love, I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated)

Chapter 7: Just Follow My Lead

It was a water ride with multiple falls. Momo just saw the cute little fish pictures and robots that they used, and missed the large falls. Hitsugaya wanted to see her reaction so he didn't tell her. Matsumoto, being Matsumoto, kept her mouth shut, and Gin wasn't going to do anything that was unnecessary.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! It looks like fun!" He smirked and followed her in.

They quickly walked into the tunnel, and Matsumoto pulled Hitsugaya to the side to speak with him. "Taicho, are you sure you're going to let Momo-chan go on this ride." Toshiro simply nodded her head with a smirk. "You can be so cruel, Taicho." She said while trying her best to stifle a laugh.

Toshiro quickly caught up with Momo, and all four of them walked to the front of the lengthy line. They sat down in the seats of what seemed to be like a boat. There were two rows, with two seats apiece row. Routinely a cheerful Momo sat next to her childhood friend, Toshiro and Matsumoto pretending to be annoyed sitting next to Gin.

Momo looked to Toshiro with a grin and he smiled back. "This'll be so much fun, Shiro-chan!" Toshiro smirked as he thought about what was going to happen. Their hands somehow made their way to each other. Both of them hoped that neither would let go, and their fingers remained locked with each other.

Momo kept telling Toshiro to look at the different animals, and he sighed. '_I'm a captain subjected to look at little animals for kid._' Of course, Hitsugaya still looked at them and pretended to be fascinated.

Gin and Matsumoto were still having their usual spat making it really hard for Momo and Toshiro to even have a… moment. "I said to just leave me alone." An infuriated Matsumoto hissed. Gin kept his smirk; however, and decided to tease her even more. His hand intertwined with hers and he wasn't about to release his hold.

Matsumoto was about to smack him, but the sound of rushing water was emergent. "Hitsugaya-kun, it sounds like the water's going really fast." Toshiro could sense some of the nervousness coming from her. His voice became that of a whisper as to not let Matsumoto and Gin hear.

"Momo, I've told you already. I won't let anything hurt you, and I'm right here, next to you." Momo blushed at the close proximity between his lips and her.

Her anxiety dissipated almost without delay, and Hitsugaya's hold on her hand tightened. Well, this was all until Momo actually saw the fall. "H-Hitsugaya-kun! Where's the track!" Hinamori unconsciously tightened the grip on Hitsugaya's hand.

"It's just a fall, Bedwetter."

"Just a fall! You know I hate falls! Shiro-ch-Ahhhhh!" They quickly reached the bottom of the forty feet fall, with Momo playfully glaring at Toshiro and still holding onto him. "You're so mean, Shiro-chan!"

"If you think I'm so mean, then why are you still holding onto me?" Momo could feel his pompous smirk on his face. "Fine, Shiro-chan!" Momo let go of him as if just to contradict Toshiro, but the moment rushing water was heard again, she grabbed onto her childhood friend again.

"Yes, Bedwetter?" he asked teasingly. Her face reddened with annoyance and from humiliation. "Shiro-chan, it's not fair! You know I hate heights and falls."

Toshiro blushed at how charming she looked. Some of the water splashed onto them and all of them started laughing. "It looks like you wet yourself again!"

"SHIRO-CHAN!" She pouted and Hitsugaya just continued to taunt her. They were soon being carried higher and higher. They all knew what was going to happen, and Momo clutched onto Hitsugaya once more.

The fall could be described with two words: swift and exhilarating. All four of them were drenched in the chilly water. Seeing the two girls shiver, the two captains rushed to go buy towels for them. Momo thanked Hitsugaya and dried herself off with the towel, and as stealthily as an assassin, Toshiro quickly pulled of her bun and ribbon.

"S-Shiro-chan! My hair!" She frowned at Toshiro, and he tucked the contents that were in his hand into his pocket. Toshiro merely ignored her pout and shook his head towards the ground to get rid of the remaining water. When he lifted up his head, his hair remained in its gravity defying form.

He looked at her with a smile, which forced a blush to appear upon Momo's cheeks. His smiling gaze only accentuated his features: his stunning eyes and attractive face.

For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped, but they didn't do anything. The just gaped at each other and one word seemed to crawl into Matsumoto and Gin's minds: hopeless.

'_I guess I have to help them. Don't worry, Momo-chan! I'll help you._' Matsumoto thought determinedly.

'_Geez, how can someone be that dense? Well I guess I'll help ya, Hitsugaya-taicho._' Gin thought just as resolutely.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. Do you guys mind if we head back now?" Matsumoto fabricated some yawns and a sleepy face along with her lie.

"Same here, Hitsugaya-taicho. Ya wouldn't mind right?" He quickly followed up on Matsumoto's lie, to which the strawberry-blonde fuku-taicho just glared at him for.

Toshiro and Momo both looked at each other confusedly, but nevertheless agreed. The keen perception of Hitsugaya; however, allowed him to sense that they were planning something. He just didn't know what.

They traveled back to their hotel rooms, and on the way, they got a couple bag of chips and some soda. When they got back to their rooms, they first ordered room service, and then Matsutmoto and Momo took a shower in their separate showers.

"Ya know, Hitsugaya-taicho? She'll never fall for ya, if you ya don't hurry up and make your move."

"I will, I will. Got any more advice though?"

"Just kiss her."

"JUST KISS HER! That's what you do to Matsumoto and she just yells and hits you for it."

"Well, if you won't do that then just follow my lead when we go out tonight." He reluctantly agreed, just because he wanted Momo to be his.

"Fine."

After the two girls came out, Toshiro and Gin went into their separate showers.

"So, Momo-chan, how much do you like Taicho?"

"M-Matsumoto-san, I don't like Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oh, I should've used love. Ok, how much do you love Taicho?"

"Judging from your silence, you probably love him a lot. Well, don't worry, I'll help you out. Just follow my lead tonight."

It was a stupid idea, and she knew. Following Matsumoto was one of the stupidest things you could do, but she really loved Toshiro.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter! It took a while to write this one. Well please review, and I'll update when I reach 158 reviews.


	8. Subtle Hints, or Maybe Not

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope you keep on reviewing. Well, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Magical Love

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian

Chapter 8: Subtle Hints, or Maybe Not

After the two girls came out, Toshiro and Gin went into their separate showers.

"So, Momo-chan, how much do you like Taicho?"

"M-Matsumoto-san, I don't like Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oh, I should've used love. Ok, how much do you love Taicho?"

"Judging from your silence, you probably love him a lot. Well, don't worry, I'll help you out. Just follow my lead tonight."

It was a stupid idea, and she knew. Following Matsumoto was one of the stupidest things you could do, but she really loved Toshiro.

They took a small nap before they made there way out for dinner. As Matsumoto walked out, she gave Momo a look before grabbing onto Gin's arm. She hooked her arm with Gin, and the silver-haired Captain merely smiled. "What ya doin Ran-chan?"

"Nothing." She hissed back and looked at Momo. The innocent little girl awkwardly hooked her arm with Hitsugaya's. He didn't dare make any comments, for he didn't what he could say. If he did say something, it would only get awkward.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Matsumoto asked as she laid her head on Gin's shoulder. Momo did exactly as she did making a certain white-haired captain blush a deep shade of red.

"Just couldn't resist me could ya?" He gave her that same cocky smile, and Matsumoto probably would've fallen for it, but she managed to resist. "Oh yes, Gin. I guess I just couldn't." She wrapped her arms around his neck as if she was about to kiss him, but then kneed him right between his legs. It must've been pretty painful because that smirk was wiped right off. "Oops." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, ah Shiro-chan, what do you want to eat?" she turned Hitsugaya's attention away from the hurt Taicho and silently laughing Matsumoto. She gave her a look as if saying 'Stop!'.

'Sorry' she mouthed back before picking up Gin. "Get up." Her voice was threatening and he didn't want to get her again so he complied with her order.

"I don't know, whatever you want is fine." He flashed her a smile, a sexy smile making Momo blush. Their arms remained locked as Momo looked up as if thinking. "Umm, how about we go-"

"To a bar!" Matsumoto interrupted enthusiastically.

"NO! We're definitely not going to a bar!" Toshiro yelled out angrily. "Why don't we just go there?" Gin pointed at a fancy looking steakhouse. They all agreed that it was fine, and they walked there. When they finally got seated, Gin gave Hitsugaya 'the look'. He then pulled Matsumoto's chair out for her, which she replied with a glare. Hitsugaya looked confusedly before realizing and followed after Gin's example.

He pulled out Momo's chair for her to be seated before pushing her back in. She blushed a little, then looked to him, thinking. 'First, our arms were hooked together, and now this. Who knew Hitsugaya-kun could be so romantic?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter's voice.

"What would you like to drink?" "Just some orange juice would be fine. Thank you." she answered politely, the rest followed suit, and then waited for the drinks to come. When he came back to take their orders, Hitsugaya and Momo both got a meal for two; it consisted of two filet mignons, two butter and sour cream potatoes, and some vegetables.

Matsumoto and Gin both got a steak, and she continued to glare at him, or at least that's what she wanted him to think. She was just looking at his handsome features. That suit he was in and his smile that night made her think about why she was still mad at him. "So, Hitsugaya-kun, are you having fun on this vacation?"

"No." he said sarcastically before putting up an awkward smile. "I'm just kidding. Of course I'm having fun."

"I'm so glad. I'm having fun too." She said with her usual angelic smile. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, whatever you want I guess." He then saw Gin grab onto Matsumoto's hand, so he did the same. His fingers intertwined with Momo's, and she blushed before looking towards Matsumoto for guidance. She gave her a smile and a look as if saying 'you're doing fine'.

Gin then pulled Matsumoto's hand up and gave it a quick kiss. She blushed a bit after giving a scowl. Hitsugaya looked at him and then at Momo's hand. Well, it did look really smooth and petite. He finally decided to not do it, but then Gin gave him a kick. He sighed before picking her hand up and giving it a kiss as well.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun." If her color could compare to that of a strawberry's before, then now it was definitely that of a cherries. She looked away, and stared up at the ceiling. Matsumoto hit her face with her hand, and Gin even stopped smiling. 'And this guy is considered a tensai?'

Gin then blew gently into Matsumoto's ear, and she let him do it just so Toshiro could catch the hint, and of course, she also let him do it because of her personal reasons. Toshiro stared at them then it clicked, though he wanted to, he thought it would be embarrassing blow into someone's air.

However, his I-Love-Momo side kicked in and he nervously brought his lips closer to Momo's ear before blowing into her ear. She giggled a bit but then looked away. "OH I'VE HAD IT! IF THERE IS AN OUNCE OF JUSTICE AND HUMANITY IN THIS WORLD, YOU TWO JUST WILL JUST ADMIT YOUR LOVE TO EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW AND STOP BEING SO DENSE!"

"Matsumoto-" "Matsumoto-san-!" they both said simultaneously. "RIGHT NOW!"

"That's what happens when ya get Ran-chan mad." He said with a smile.

"Matsumoto-" "You Matsumoto me one more time!" she said threateningly. Hitsugaya then looked at Momo, and she looked back.

There was only silence before Hitsugaya finally decided to break it by asking the big question. "So… you're in… in love… you're in love with me?" Matsumoto made a gagging expression.

Momo looked at Matsumoto before answering and she saw a Just-admit-or-else look. "Well, yea, since a long time ago. Are you?"

"I… I" he gave her a kiss; it was short and sweet, yet it was to the point and expressed his answer. "I do love you." he said with a smile.

"FINALLY! And it only took what…a century? I mean seriously. The hours of 'Matsumoto-san, what should I do?' or dealing with Captain Toshiro Moody Hitsugaya. I could've sworn that he was pregnant." she said sarcastically and teasingly. "Matsumoto-san!" Momo pouted, but then smirked. That meant her not-so-innocent side was about to come out. "Matsumoto-san, I was wondering."

"What?"

"Well, why do you always stare at Ichimaru-taicho." She faked her innocence, and Matsumoto bought it.

"I-I do not stare at that smiling freak." She said pointing disgustedly at Ichimaru.

"Yea you do, especially with that smile of yours."

"Momo-chan, I'm sure you're mistaken-" This conversation completely caught Gin's attention, and he was now smirking at Matsumoto.

"When does she smile at me?"

"All the time, especially when you're not looking." She said as if the information was just plain knowledge.

"Oh really, Ran-chan, ya do?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're nothing but a-" Gin quickly silenced her with a kiss after getting out of his seat. Instead of slapping him, she actually returned the kiss. He smirked during the kiss as Matsumoto's arms wrapped around his neck.

"A-hem, your food is here." The waiter said as he interrupted their kiss and put down the food.

**Author's note: **So, I hope you guys liked it and thanks again to those that reviewed last chapter! Please continue your support and review! I'll update when I reach 185 reviews.


	9. For Remembrance’s Sake

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's me with another update. By the way, sorry for not updating a lot recently, but I've been really busy lately and it's been really hard to even think about writing. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

Chapter 9: For Remembrance's Sake

"A-hem, your food is here." The waiter said as he interrupted their kiss and put down the food.

They all hurriedly ate their food and returned back to their room. "So I guess Momo-chan should sleep with Taicho now, and I should sleep with this idiot." She said pointing to Gin. "Matsumoto, that's not very nice to Ichimaru-taicho."

"Yea, Hinamori-chan's right. Maybe I should give her a kiss." He said jokingly and sarcastically, though Hitsugaya was not amused. "Try it and you're dead." Momo looked at him and giggled before cuddling up to him. "Oh, Shiro-chan, you know I'll always be just yours." She said before giving him a kiss.

Matsumoto smirked and made a gagging expression to Toshiro, who only gave her a scowl. "Come on, let's get to bed." Toshiro said seriously.

"Ooh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Taicho?" Matsumoto poked her blushing Taicho and he quickly brought Momo into their room. "Shiro-chan, what was she talking about?" He looked at her, and couldn't help but love her naïve nature.

"Because if it's about sex, I already know what it is." Toshiro let out a sigh. "Well, there goes being naïve."

"How do you know what sex is?"

"Well…" She fidgeted around a bit and then looked back up. "Unohana-taicho was giving a free classes about it, and I didn't know what it was so I decided to take it."

"Oh."

"But we're not going to do it right. She said we should be married first."

"Yea, of course." He quickly pushed all the perverted thoughts out of his mind and walked up to her. "We'll just keep it at kissing." His whisper went into complete silence as he kissed her cheek, then to the right of her lips, and then finally capturing her lips.

Their tongues groped each other's with passion and Hinamori brought her hand to the back of his head. She gripped onto a handful of his hair and moaned into the kiss. Hitsugaya then brought his lips to her neck, giving her light pecks after gently nibbling and sucking on a specific spot.

She brought them closer and closer to the bed, and then gently laid themselves onto it. The feathery, cool blanket gave Hitsugaya a refreshing feeling. They both hungrily kissed each other and groped each other until the tiredness took over. Panting, the two laid there slowly letting sleep take over.

The next day, everybody woke up and walked out, ready for their last day. Toshiro sighed a bit. He was happy that this ridiculous vacation was finally coming to an end, but he was a bit down about his time to be alone with Momo also coming to an end.

"Where should we go today?"

"I think we should go take some photos."

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and go."

"Shiro-chan, you're always so stressed. It's still vacation so relax." She said as she walked with him. He gave looked away blushing, and continued to walk. Soon, they got there and Matsumoto got her camera taking pictures of everything around him, including the scenery, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and more importantly to her, Gin.

She captured Gin's smile perfectly, and even managed to capture some pictures of Hitsugaya hugging Momo. "Aww, how cute?"

"MATSUMOTO! GIVE THOSE TO ME! NOW!"

"Shiro-chan, come on." She pulled him away while giving Matsumoto the thumbs up. She continued to take all the pictures she could, and along with some kisses from her beloved Gin, she had a perfect day. By now, the sky had become dark, and Hitsugaya had his own alone time with Momo.

They rested themselves on the grassy plains. Toshiro lay there, with Momo's head lying on his chest. They just watched silently at the sky, letting the wind blow across their faces. Then unexpectedly, the sky was lit up by a variety of radiant colors. This was the work of the fireworks. "Look, look, Shiro-chan!" she said excitedly smiling.

There was a long pause, before the last one was at the sky. "Shiro-chan, look at that one!"

He saw it and couldn't help but smile. "I guess I'll let Matsumoto off the hook just this once.

The last firework left a message.

'_Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, together forever_'

And so, Hitsugaya's prediction was wrong. This had been a great vacation after all.

**Author's note:** So, this was the last chapter of this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review. I will also be starting some new fic soon, so stay tuned for them.


End file.
